


A Happy Reunion

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Rare Pairings, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione had never been so happy to see Tonks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> Author:articcat621  
> Recipient: josephinestone  
> Title: A Happy Reunion  
> Pairing: Hermione/Tonks  
> Request/Prompt: Hermione/Tonks - Aurors, Christmas, Fluff (those were the ones I worked with).  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 767 words  
> Summary: Hermione had never been so happy to see Tonks.  
> Author's Notes: Many thanks to the wonderful stronghermione1 for being my amazing beta <3

_A Happy Reunion_

Hermione nodded along, half-listening to Ron speak, half-watching the front door of Grimmauld Place. Glancing at the time, she knew that she should be there any moment now.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ron finally asked, knowing that his friend wasn’t paying him any attention.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking at him apologetically. "I just… I haven’t seen Tonks in months, and she's due to be back from her mission tonight." She nibbled her lower lip worryingly. "What if something's happened?"

Hermione was lucky that she and her Auror partner, Draco, were able to get Christmas Day off, but others weren't so lucky. Harry and Neville were both out on a mission, and they weren’t due to be back for some time. Looking in the corner, she saw that Ginny looked a little upset. Hermione couldn’t blame her. She'd be devastated if she knew that she was spending Christmas alone.

The front door opened and there was a merry shout of, "Happy Christmas!"

Hermione stood, bolting towards the front door as fast as her feet could carry her. "Tonks!" she cried out in joy, slamming into her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her. She hugged Tonks tightly before pressing her lips to hers. 

Tonks giggled, quickly returning the kiss. When they broke apart, Tonks beamed at her. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied happily, so relieved that Tonks was safe and sound and once more in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to file my report first," Tonks explained. "I definitely need a Butterbeer and some of Molly's cooking. Have you all eaten yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione answered. Taking Tonks's hand, she held it tightly as the two walked towards the kitchen, Tonks greeting everyone as they walked by. 

"Did I miss anything good?" Tonks asked, grinning as she looked around at the holiday party that was in full swing. 

"The little ones opened presents," Hermione said, gesturing to small Victoire and Teddy, Remus's adopted son. "And Fred and George put something in Sirius's drink earlier that made him sing Muggle show tunes!" Hermione laughed. "It was quite the sight."

"I'm sure it was," Tonks said with a chuckle. She sat down on an empty chair, pulling Hermione into her lap. Nuzzling Hermione's neck, she pressed a kiss to her throat. "I love you."

Hermione smiled happily. "I love you, Tonks. Thank Merlin you made it home safe."

"I'm just glad that we're able to be together right now." Tonks kissed her. "The holidays wouldn’t be the same if we were apart."

"No, they wouldn’t be," Hermione said softly, thinking of Ginny.

"All right, everyone, time to eat!" Molly announced from the kitchen doorway.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay cuddled up in her bed with Tonks. She always savoured her time with Tonks, as she never knew when either of them would be sent out on their next mission.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, meeting Tonks's dark eyes. "Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. "Of course I know." She smiled. "And I love you."

Tonks took a deep breath, her hair turning light blue, a tell-tale sign that she was nervous. She sat up, looking at Hermione. "I can't imagine my life without you, Hermione. I know that I always have a home to come back to when I'm on these missions, because you're my home. You're my anchor, Hermione. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

Hermione smiled, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. "You know I feel the same way, Tonks. No matter where I am in the world, I know that you're the one I get to come home to." 

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Tonks asked quietly, pulling a small velvet box from her sweater pocket. She opened it, revealing a small diamond on a gold band. It was simple, just what Hermione loved.

By now, Hermione was crying fully, unable to keep her emotions in check. "Yes!" She cried, throwing herself onto Tonks. The two fell back onto the bed. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you." She kissed Tonks passionately.

Tonks beamed, her hair now a bright, bubblegum pink. She slid the ring carefully onto Hermione's finger, smiling when it fit perfectly. "I love you, Hermione. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, love," Hermione replied, covering Tonks's body with her own, peppering kisses all over her face. The two spent the night in each other's arms, celebrating Christmas and their engagement. Neither could have been happier.


End file.
